Just a Bunch of Random Crap
by TheRandomTurtle
Summary: An IM Chat between myself, my friend caitlin, and other assorted characters we all know and love. Warning: Contains randomness beyond rational comprehension.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Good marrow all! Rejoice for me, for this be-eth my first-eth fan fic! But I give-eth thee fair warning. This fic shall contain-eth randomness beyond all rational comprehension.

Okay. Talking normal now. This thing started out as a really weird IM fic that me and my friend Caitlin decided to write one day. But somewhere down the line it kinda mutated into… well… this. All in all, I'm pretty happy with it. This fic will also have many different characters from many different cartoons and movies -- not just IZ. Try and guess who they all are. Though it won't really be all that difficult, if you ask me.

Disclaimer: I doth not own any of the participants of this chat. Nor doth my comrade Caitlin. We only own-eth ourselves-eth. Now! On wit da fic!

Just a bunch of Random Crap

by Fifi

Co-written by Psycho-Bunny1309

SpookyChihuahua has logged on

CaptainSnickerDoodle has logged on

SpookyChihuahua: Yo Caitlin! Art thou there-eth?

CaptainSnickerDoodle: maaaaaaybe

SpookyChihuahua: maybe what?

CaptainSnickerDoodle: I don't knoooooooow

SpookyChihuahua: hath thou been eating green Jell-O again…eth?

CaptainSnickerDoodle: NO!!! *shifty eyes*

SpookyChihuahua: Hey! I invited a few other people to chat with us.

SpookyChihuahua: K?

CaptainSnickerDoodle: KK

Master of DOOM has logged on

PiggyLuver 47 has logged on

SpookyChihuahua: Hey guys! Welcome to the party!

PiggyLuver 47: PARTY?!

PiggyLuver 47: MONKEY DANCE!!! *dances*

Master of DOOM: GIR! Cease your mindless dancing! No one thinks it is cute!

CaptainSnickerDoodle: AWWWW!!!!! *joins GIR in dancing*

SpookyChihuahua: Whoo! Everybody Dance Now!!! *also proceeds to dance*

Master of DOOM: 0_o

SpookyChihuahua: Zim! Dance with me!

Master of DOOM: O_O!!! Eh… I don't think so

SpookyChihuahua:O.

CaptainSnickerDoodle: BURN!!!!

PiggyLuver 47: hee hee. she got burned-ed

SpookyChihuahua: . SHUT UP!!! *throws plastic sporks at everyone's heads*

Master of DOOM: SPORKS!!!

PiggyLuver 47: Save the piggies!!!

CaptainSnickerDoodle: Forget the pigs! SAVE THE RUM!!!

Where's the Rum? has logged on

Where's the Rum?: What's this about saving the rum? Is someone threatening MY rum?

SpookyChihuahua: YAY! Jack's here! ^_^

CaptainSnickerDoodle: Hey Dude!!! ^_^

Where's the Rum?: Yes, yes, yes. Now about my rum…

Master of DOOM: who are you?

Where's the Rum?: I-- my tiny green fellow-- am Captain Ja--

Master of DOOM: Who are you?!

Where's the Rum?: I'm trying to tell you. I'm Captain--

Master of DOOM: WHO ARE YOU?!?!

Where's the Rum?: You're a eunuch aren't you?

CaptainSnickerDoodle: I always wondered

SpookyChihuahua: be nice u guys. don't make me lay the smack down on ya'll

Where's the Rum?: Hey! I'm the captain here. I don't have to listen to you!

SpookyChihuahua: O.

SpookyChihuahua: What-did-U-just-say? * eyes glow red*

Where's the Rum?: 0_0!!! ummm….

SpookyChihuahua: *voice becomes low & demonic* Thou shall pay dearly for that, Sparrow

Where's the Rum?: O.O!!!!!!!!!

PiggyLuver 47: Awwww. Pirate guy needs a hug!! *jumps up and hugs jack's head*

Where's the Rum?: ACK!! GET THE BLOODY HELL OFF ME HEAD!!!!

Master of DOOM: Pathetic Pirate-Human! GIR does that to me every day & you don't see ZIM crying about it!

SpookyChihuahua: *eyes & voice go back to normal* Awwwwww!!! GIR so CUUUUUTE!!! ^.^

CaptainSnickerDoodle: CUTENESS!!! *passes out from cuteness overload*

PiggyLuver 47: hehehe! I's huggin' U!

Where's the Rum? GET IT OFF *starts crying like a two year old* GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SpookyChihuahua: Jack UR such a drama queen

Master of DOOM: Muahahahahaha!!!! Good work GIR! Attack the Rum-Monkey! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!

SpookyChihuahua: -.-;;;

Where's the Rum: That's it! *takes out his pistol & starts shooting at GIR*

PiggyLuver 47: EEEEEKK!!! *run's & hides behind Zim*

SpookyChihuahua: O. HEY!!! *eyes turn red again* BE NICE TO GIR!! DON'T MAKE ME SMACK U WITH A SALMON!!!

CaptainSnickerDoodle: *snaps out of her cuteness induced coma* YEAH! U MAY BE MY FAVORITE PIRATE, JACK, BUT SOMETIMES U CAN BE SUCH A JERK!!!

Master of DOOM: Stay away from my robot, vile stink-pirate!! ONLY ZIM CAN SHOOT AT GIR!!!

PiggyLuver 47: Awww ^.^ Master luvs me!

Master of Doom: Ehh…Oh look! More people!

CaptainSnickerDoodle: where?

ILikeChocolateMilk has logged on

YogurtTocoNachoBurger has logged on

Master of DOOM: there

YogurtTocoNachoBurger: Hey, umm, does anybody know where I can-- get some nachos?

ILikeChocolateMilk: I like chocolate milk

SpookyChihuahua: Good marrow, fellows! I bid thee a fond hallow

Master of DOOM: Be gone random Stink-Beasts! We have enough people in this "chat"!

SpookyChihuahua: Ziiiiiiiiiiiim *threatens Zim with a salmon*

Master of DOOM: O_O!!!!!!!!! I mean, welcome to the chat-room, random Stink-Beasts!!

PiggyLuver 47: I like stinky-beasts

CaptainSnickerDoodle: Hey! Where's Jack?

SpookyChihuahua: Oh, he's pouting cuz we yelled at him earlier… heeheehee!

ILikeChocolateMilk: hi, hi lady! HI LADY!!!

Where's the Rum?: I DON'T POUT! I am the captain so SHUTUP!!!

CaptainSnickerDoodle: NO! I'm the captain! FEAR MEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!

YogurtTocoNachoBurger: Does -- does anybody want some yogurt?

SpookyChihuahua: No Fred. No yogurt.

YogurtTacoNachoBurger: Yes

SpookyChihuahua: I said no Fred

YogurtTacoNachoBurger: Yes

SpookyChihuahua: No Fred!!!

YogurtTacoNachoBurger: …. Yes

SpookyChihuahua: .

ILikeChocolateMilk: I like straaaaaaaaawbery yogurt

YogurtTocoNachoBurger: Yes?

ILikeChocolateMilk: Yeeeeeeeeesh

SpookyChihuahua: -.-;;; Oi

Master of DOOM: Enough of your babbling! Zim did not come here to discuss dairy products!

YogurtTacoNachoBurger: OK! We'll talk about tacos instead. I like tacos.

PiggyLuver 47: I LIKE TACOS!!! I like tacos, & burritos, & tuna, & BACON! Master likes bacon too, don'cha Master?

Master of DOOM: As long as it's not in the soap, it's fine.

PiggyLuver 47: ^_^;;; hehehehe….

CaptainSnickerDoodle: Hey! I think someone else is on.

Lord or the Newts has logged on

Where's the Rum?: maybe we'll be able to have a slightly sane conversation

CaptainSnickerDoodle: I highly doubt it

Lord of the Newts: Spleeeeeeeee!!!

CaptainSnickerDoodle: told ya. OH YEAH! I'M RIGHT!

Where's the Rum?: Oh for the love of…. Why am I surrounded by idiots?!

SpookyChihuahua: Awww! We wuv u 2 Jack!

CaptainSnickerDoodle: Jack ur not exactly the smartest bottle in the crate

Where's the Rum?: I know, but they're idiots

CaptainSnickerDoodle: u know u just insulted urself right?

Where's the Rum?: I…… well ….. SHUDDUP!!!!

PiggyLuver 47: heehee, burned-ed-ed

Lord of the Newts: u 2 sound just like my bothers. u should say ur sorry. Meow!

SpookyChihuahua: Awww ^.^ Waffle good kitty!

Master of DOOM: STUPID FIFI-HUMAN!!! Cats are not waffles!

ILikeChocolateMilk: waffles? AAHHHHHHH!!!!

Lord of the Newts: umm… Waffle is my name…

Master of DOOM: oh…. well that's a dumb name

Lord of the Newts: *sniff* is not *starts crying*

SpookyChihuahua: ZIM!!! THAT'S IT! UR GETTING' THE SALMON!!! *repeatedly smacks Zim with a salmon*

Master of DOOM: AHHHHH!!! THE HORROR!! THE PURE SALMONY HORROR!!!

Where's the Rum?: Hahaha! Hit 'em again!!!

Lord of the Newts: *sniff* served him right. Thank u Fifi.

SpookyChihuahua: ur welcome Waffle

PiggyLuver 47: I love the little waffles. I love em good.

Lord of the Newts: O_o ummm…… thanks?

YogurtTacoNachoBurger: Hey! Want me to spell my name? I can spell my name REAL good

PiggyLuver 47: Oooooooo…

CaptainSnickerDoodle: ummm….

SpookyChihuahua: Oh, no, no Fred. That's alright, u don't have t-

YogurtTacoNachoBurger: F-R-E-D F-R-E-D B-U-R-G-E-R, Fred Fred Burger! Yes.

SpookyChihuahua: -.-;;;

PiggyLuver 47: u make that face a lot Fifi-Lady

TBC…

A/N: And that, ladies and gent's, was the first installment of JaboRC. This was originally going to be a one shot but I saw that it was waaaaaaaaay too long so I decided to make it multiple chapters.

Anyway, read and review. But no flames please. Attempting to flame me would be very hazardous to your health, for I be rubber and you be glue. Therefore, whatever flames you throw my way will bounce off my bounce-y, rubbery self and shoot right back at'cha. And this would not be good for you, because glue is actually quite flammable (I found THAT out the hard way).


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Greetings good people! Yes, I have decided to continue with this warped excuse of a fanfic. Aren'cha glad?! ^_^

In today's installment, we get to meet a few new friends. Ain't that special? Oh, and to the person who was asking who Lord of the Newts was, it's Waffle from the cartoon show Cat Scratch. Now, disclaimer time!

Co-AN: Hey, this is Cait, the co-person! I have been ordered to write a sincere apology to you all. It is my job to post the chapters cause Fifi doesn't have the internet. I have been very busy with other things, my mother has needed the computer for projects, and I have forgotten. Those are the reasons and I apologize big time! SORRY!!! But, enjoy this new chapter cause it's finally here! ^_^

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Mmm hmmm, nope, nada. Not one daggum thing. I own some pretty purple nail polish but that's about it. Mmmmmyep. Oh wait! I think I might own… nope, my mistake. I own nothing.

_**Just a bunch of Random Crap**_

_**by Fifi**_

_**Co-written by Psycho-Bunny1309**_

_**Part 2**_

CaptainSnickerDoodle: More people!

ButteredToast14 has logged on

RandomRhino has logged on

SpookyChihuahua: Ed! Clam! Glad u fella's could make it

ButteredToast14: hello! I'm on the computer

RandomRhino: computer

Where's the Rum?: WHY?!

CaptainSnickerDoodle: why what?

Where's the Rum?: Why do I have to be surrounded by idiots?! *smack head on keyboard* I need a drink.

ButteredToast14: hey! hat! *steals Jack's hat*

RandomRhino: cool hat

Where's the Rum?: GIVE ME BACK MY BLOODY HAT!!!

Piggyluver 47: bloody!

Master of DOOM: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! I laugh at your pain miserable stink-pirate!!

Where's the Rum?: O.

YogurtTacoNachoBurger: Hey, hey can I have the hat? I would reeeeeeally like the hat

ButteredToast14: OK *throws hat to Fred*

YogurtTacoNachoBurger: Yaaaay! *puts on Jack's hat & starts dancing* Fred Fred Burger, Fred Fred Burger, Fred Fred Burger

Where's the Rum?: STOP IT! GIVE ME MY HAT YE STUPID…….THING!

RandomRhino: Ooo hat, hat! Over here, hat!

YogurtTacoNachoBurger: Kay! *throws hat to Clam*

RandomRhino: *catches hat* yay! cool hat!

Where's the Rum?: AAAAAAARHG!!!!

Lord of the Newts: Oo! Oo! Over here! Throw it over here Clam!

RandomRhino: here u go *throws hat to Waffle*

Lord of the Newts: Spleeeeeeeeeee!!!

Where's the Rum?: STOP THROWING MY HAT!!!

PiggyLuver 47: Hat, hat, hat, hat, hathathathathathathathathathathathathathat haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!!!!

Lord of the Newts: hmmmm.… CHEESE! *throws hat to Cheese*

PiggyLuver 47: Awwww maaaan….

ILikeChocolateMilk: I got hat yeeeeeees

Where's the Rum?: I hate you all

ILikeChocolateMilk: *chews on the hat*

Where's the Rum?: NO! DON'T EAT IT!!

PiggyLuver 47: can I have the hat pweeeeeze?

ILikeChocolateMilk: okaaaaaaaaaaaay *throws hat to GIR*

PiggyLuver 47: *puts on the hat* YAY!! I'm a stinky pirate! Stinky Pirate Dance! *dances*

Where's the Rum?: You blasted metal…dog… thing! Hand over the hat before I keel hall ye!!

CaptainSnickerDoodle: *giggles*

Where's the Rum?: What's so funny?

CaptainSnickerDoodle: ^_^ hehehe…. Keel

Where's the Rum?: You're not helping!!!

CaptainSnickerDoodle: ^_^ wasn't tryin' to

Where's the Rum?: . SHUT UP!!! *turns to GIR* Now, GIVE ME MY HAT!!!

PiggyLuver 47: NO!!

Master of DOOM: GIR! Give Zim the hat! Obey your master!!

PiggyLuver 47: Okie Dokie Master ^-^ *throw hat to Zim*

Master of DOOM: *holds up hat triumphantly* VICTORY FOR ZIM!!!

ButteredToast14: ….Hey an alien! Cool!!

SpookyChihuahua: you _just_ figured that out Ed?

ButteredToast14: ……………….what?

Where's the Rum?: GIVE-ME-MY-HAT-NOW

Master of DOOM: You want it? Come and get it filthy pirate-human!! MUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAAUA

Master of DOOM: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Where's the Rum?: *pulls out sword and attacks Zim*

Master of DOOM: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *throws hat to Fifi*

SpookyChihuahua: OH SURE!! THROW THE STUPID THING TO _ME_, WHY DON'CHA?! *runs away from Jack*

Where's the Rum?: *chases Fifi* GIVE ME MY HAT, GIRLY!!!

SpookyChihuahua: if ur gonna be mean about it then u don't deserve a cool hat like this u.u

Where's the Rum?: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG!!!!!!

SpookyChihuahua: Hey guys! Check this out!! *puts on hat and starts singing*

HERE HE COMES, HERE COMES SPEED RACER!! HE'S A DEMON ON WHEELS!!

Where's the Rum?: 0_o ………….What?!

CaptainSnickerDoodle: HEY!! Throw-eth Me-eth The Hat-eth!!

SpookyChihuahua: GO SPEED RACER!! GO SPEED RACER!! GO SPEED RACER, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CaptainSnickerDoodle: FIFI!!!

SpookyChihuahua: huh? oh yeah *throws hat to Caitlin*

CaptainSnickerDoodle: WHOOHOO!! *puts on hat* Looky! I'm Jack! Savvy, Savvy, Savvy!!

Where's the Rum?: STOP MOCKING ME!! AND GIVE ME MY HAT!!

CaptainSnickerDoodle: NO!!! U.U

Where's the Rum?: Please give me the hat?

CaptainSnickerDoodle: hmmmm…… I don't knoooooow……

Where's the Rum?: *gives puppy dog eyes and sad face*

CaptainSnickerDoodle: stop looking at me like that!!

Where's the Rum?: *still giving sad face and puppy dog eyes*

CaptainSnickerDoodle: oh, fiiiiine *gives Jack his hat back*

Where's the Rum?: Thank you *puts hat back on*

SpookyChihuahua: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT???

Master of DOOM: CURSE YOU, CAECAE HUMAN!!! CURSE YOUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!

ButteredToast14: Lame!!

Lord of the Newts: we were expecting much more from u Caitlin

RandomRhino: pathetic

YogurtTacoNachoBurger: Fred Fred Burger!

ILikeChocolateMilk: CEREAL!!!

CaptainSnickerDoodle: I'm sorry! He just looked so sad! I had to give him his hat back!

SpookyChihuahua: *shakes her head in disappointment* I'm ashamed to know you

CaptainSnickerDoodle: AWW SHADDUP!!! _

PiggyLuver 47: heheheh! Pirate guy made a puppy-face

SpookyChihuahua: Hey, that's right!! We may not have the hat but at least we can totally rip on Jack for that PAH-THETIC display!!

Where's the Rum?: Who cares? It worked, I got me hat back

CaptainSnickerDoodle: yes, but I have something of yours you don't have

Where's the Rum?: What?

CaptainSnickerDoodle: YOUR RUM!!!

Where's the Rum?: WHAT?! MY RUM?! WHERE'S MY RUM?!?!

CaptainSnickerDoodle: I'll never tell!! NEEEEVEERRRRRRRRR!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

TBC…

AN: Will Jack ever get his rum back? Will this madness ever end? Tune in next time for the third installment of JaBoRC!!


End file.
